South Pole City-Metropolitan International Airport
South Pole City International Airport (ACAO Code:SPC) is South Pole City's main airport. It was built in 2006, in the South Pole City suburb of New Antarctica City, . It is two miles south of South Pole City's Downtown core. It has three terminals, Terminal A ,B, and the Cargo Terminal. It has five runways,Runway 24 (12,500 ft.), Runway 18 (8,200 ft.) and Runway 7 (10,000 ft.), Runway 9 ( 7,000 ft.) and Runway (8,005 ft.). All runways are made of asphalt . It serves as a hub for MammothAir,CP Airways, MammothConnection, Rockhopper Airlines, and Air Antarctic. It is also a hub for MedEx Carrier Destinations 'Terminal 1' Concourse A *'MammothAir': , Neo Domino City,New Slumolia, Satellite City, Dessert Island, Scoodlepeep(seasonal), Shield Island, West Pengolia, Puffle Island, Club Penguin Island,Peng'ttwa, Pengonto, Boundtown, Middle Island, Doble Islands,Chicklon(seasonal),Rasington (seasonal), Lincoln Port, Baa(seasonal), New Club Penguin, Carcery, New Pole City,Mountain Thunder Tern (seasonal),Sparka,Club Penguin City, Southwest, Slumolia, Mojave, Yukon Fjord,New Ice Berg Island, Ross Island, Pengyboo Island,Flystar City,Flurryville, Club Penguin City, Club Penguin Island, Centriepitsula, Icetanball, Afens, Mostafique Island, Testlonia ,Maps City, Denes, Penguiki,Something City, Ice City, New West City, EmotiVille, Florence,Southern Ocean City, Mouseport, Flourida City, Lasoun, The Flame, Philaworld, Nirvana, Polaris Concourse B *'MammothConnection operated by SkyUnion': Lichenbossom, Snowville, Penglantis, Pengu Town, Sealville, Blizzard City, Rockhopper Island, Frostborough,Manley Ville, Half Pipe, Margate Central Island, Mammoth, East Pengolia, Arda, Ard Marcha, New West City, Penguville, Inland,Glassyglow,Snowville,Farmish, New Slumolia, East Bank Town (seasonal), Newton Town, Saint-Moritz, Iceland ,Watexopolis,San Penguines,Highlaw Island, Angel Island, Amery Island, GourdZoid, Gemini, Terminal 2 Concourse C *' Club Penguin AirFlights' : Club Penguin City, Frostborough, Inland, Manley Ville, Snellville, Zurich, Bern, Happyface City, Sealville, New Club Penguin, Sherbian City, Middle Island, West Pengolia, East Pengolia, Newton Town, Pengu Town, Penguville, Snowville,Polaris * Pengjet Express: West Pengolia, Rockhopper Island, Sealville, Blizzard City, Los Pengeles, Club Penguin Island, Puffle Island, New West City, Frostborough, Lichenblossom, Dessert Island,Kanapa City, New West City, Wentley,Beachville, Hell's Gate, Half Pipe, Snellville Concourse D *'Air Antarctic': Shiverpool,Glassyglow,Inland, East Bank Town, Sealville, Gentoo Island, Pengyboo Island, Ross Island, Frostborough, Club Penguin City, Club Penguin Island, Gentoo Island,Pengolia Fields, Happyface City,Margate City,Gemini *'CP Airways': Club Penguin City, Polaris, Gemini, East Bank Town (seasonal), Gentoo Island, Sunday Harbor, Lincon Port, Newton Town, Penguville, Pengu Town, Zurich, Bern, Neo Domino City, New Club Penguin, Satellite City, Margate City (seasonal), Shiverpool, Middle Island,Angel Island, Amery Island, V2V Island (seasonal), Spy Guy Island, Mojave, Half Pipe, Inland,Ross Island, Pengyboo Island, West Yeti, Flurryville,Yukon Fjord, TerraMount (seasonal),Slumalia, 'Terminal 3' Concourse E * UTA :Neo Domino City, New Club Penguin, Scoodlepeep *'Antarctican Airlines': Newtown Town, Sealville, Pengutown, Polaris, Inland, Glassyglow, Mojave, Bern, Saint-Moritz, *'Dorkugal Airways': Googloplex, Testlonica, Icetanball, Industry Isle, Sparka, Lichenblossom Concourse F *'Ninja Airlines':Ninja City *' Airlines of New North Etana': New North Etena ,Club Penguin City, Polaris, * TransAir: Polaris, Middle Island, Glassyglow, Carcery, Newton Town, Sealville, Inland, EmotiVille, Club Penguin City, Snowville, New West City, Ice City, GourdZoid 'Terminal 4' *'ShieldAir': Shield Island, Inland, Glassyglow, Polaris, Turtle Island, Isle Royale, Seal Island, Doble Islands, Dessert Island *'AmazingAir': South Shetland Islands, Shiverpool *'Weddell Airways': Dessert Island, Turtle Island,Shield Island, Doble Islands, Isle Royale * Air Pengolia : Pengolia Fields *'Aer Frysland': Frostborough,Farelle, Pengitton, Ard Mhaca, Flurryville, Mhic Lionnai, Chinook *'Rockhopper Airlines': Rockhopper Island, Yarrville, Club Penguin Island,Outer Club Penguin, Herbertville. *''Zürich Air: Zurich, Bern, Saint-Mortiz , Cargo Terminal MammothCarrier-Club Penguin City, Newton Town, Gemini, Polaris, Glassyglow, Penguville,Pengu Town MedEx - Club Penguin City, Newton Town, Gemini, Polaris Pengu Town, AirPengolia Cargo-Pengolia Fields Aer Frysland Cargo-Zurich, Frostborough NinjaCargo-Ninja City, Zurich TransCargo-charter UTA Cargo-Neo Domino City, New Club Penguin, Satellite City Pengjet Cargo- Gemini, Polaris, Club Penguin Island, Air Antarctic Cargo-Club Penguin City, Club Penguin, Polaris, Gemini, Zurich, Newton Town, WeddellCargo-charter NPS -charter Zurich Air Cargo- Zurich, Saint Moritz, Bern Infrasturcture The airport has five Terminals, Terminal 1, Terminal 2, Terminal 3, Terminal 4, and the Cargo Terminal most of the flights departing come from Terminal A. It also has 110 gates, 60 in Terminal A and 30 in Terminal B and 20 in the Cargo Terminal. The airport has a refueling station in every gate. It also has baggage claim and handling services. It has 17 hangars, 2 of which belong to the USA's Air Force. There are two Inter-terminal monorails called LINK trains that go from the Parking Building, to Terminals 1,2,3,4. The airport also has train services to Grand Pole Station by the SkyLink. The Airport has a 250 foot high control tower built in 2009 to replace the old 50 foot high tower, built in 2006. The airport also has many snack shops, restaurants and newsstands. Incidents and Accidents OnAugust 2, 2009, Penjet Express Flight 556, originated from Beachville and was to land in South Pole City and continue on to Lichenblossom, then,when the aircraft, a Pengwing 737-800 was cruising at 30,000 feet,suddenly a large hole blew near the wings,about the size of a king size mattress,in the fuselage, then, the plane made an emergency landing in Bern Municipal Airport ,All 120 passengers and 5 crew on board had no injuries what so ever. This incident is still under investigation by the National Safety Board and the Federal Air Transport Board. On September 15, 2009, MammothAir Flight 2887 was descending into South Pole City originating from Neo Domino City , when the plane crashed into a tall hill, just 30 miles away from South Pole City International Airport's Runway 18. The aircraft was an Airhail 380-800, the aircraft has 22 crew, 20 flight attendants, two pilots and 517 passengers on board. 123 were injured and are making a full recovery. The National Safety Board has condemned the pilots flying the aircraft for" Flying too low, 6,000 ft. below a recommended height of 7,220 ft." Since the hill was 1,990 feet high, most aircraft landing at Runway 18, were to fly at an altitude of 7,220 ft. in the area, but during that incident, the aircraft was at a height of 1,200 ft, due to a stall while the aircraft was making a banked turn mostly used while arriving at Runway 18, making the aircraft hit the side of the hill, thus crashing the plane. Category:Places Category:Companies Category:Airports